


Experimentation: Verdict Pending

by TheGingahNinja



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 15:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGingahNinja/pseuds/TheGingahNinja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Bubblegum swings by Marceline's house unannounced. Coffee is brewed. Someone is tired of being used.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experimentation: Verdict Pending

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first completed fanfic ever! Let me know what you think!

Bonnibel landed smoothly on the purple porch.  
“Thanks, Lady, see you tomorrow...”  
Princess Bubblegum waved her dear friend farewell and knocked.  
“Hey Marcie!” sprung the small pink girl, smiling, bursting with anticipation.  
She kissed the gray girl on the lips lightly as she entered, depositing a long trench coat and hat on the couch.  
Marceline still stood by the open door, looking out into the depths of the endless cave she lived in.  
She moved to the kitchen, “Coffee?” was asked flatly.  
“I’d love some,” said Bubblegum, bounding over.  
She wrapped her arms around the thin vampire as she scooped coffee grounds out of a paper package. Bonnibel tucked her face onto the tall girl’s shoulder.  
“Of course, you know what I’d really like, don’t you Marcie?”  
Marceline sighed, “Bonnie stop bouncing around, you’ll spill the grounds.”  
“The reaction needs more surface area for collision, you say?” giggled Bubblegum, wrapped up in her own fantasies, sliding her hands up to the grey girl’s breasts--”Bonnie, I’m doing someth--”  
and down again.  
“Bonnie, STOP.”  
Marceline pounded her palms against the counter top after emptying the last scoop.  
Bubblegum broke away confused.  
Marceline slammed the compartment with the coffee grounds so hard into the percolator that the plastic cracked. She jammed the on button.  
Bubblegum looked concerned her eyes searching the vampire’s face for scraps of emotion once she turned around, “Marcie, baby, what’s wrong?” She drew closer touching the vampire’s face.  
Marceline looked away into a corner, determinedly angry, tears welling--she had been too forgiving last time--every time. She turned to the refrigerator, crossing her arms, touching couldn’t happen if they were going to have this talk.  
“Bonnibel, I haven’t seen you in three weeks.”  
“Marcie--I know, but--”  
“THREE WEEKS! Bonnie, you didn’t even send a note! You haven’t even called!”  
“Baby, please,” she pulled at the girl’s sleeve.  
“Don’t ‘Baby, please” me!” spoke the gray girl, turning to face her, fiery now, eyes deeper somehow, “This would be fine and easily overlooked if it were one time, but Bonnibel, this has happened before--this happens often!”  
Princess Bubblegum, completely depleted of her bouncing anticipation, looked into the bare honesty blaring from the vampire.  
The Vampire pulled two cups from the shelf now, retrieved the milk and sugar as the machine began to grumble.  
“I don’t want to be an experiment, Bonnie--”  
“Marcie!”  
“I want a report, I want a verdict, I want a commitment.”  
“Why didn’t you tell me before? Why were you so easily taking me in?” Bubblegum questioned tangling her fingers in front of her, “Why did you let on that it was all ok?!”  
“Because all I wanted was you!” yelled Marceline, “Do you think I’d risk you? I’d risk this? I thought all I wanted was as much as I could have of you.”  
The coffee pot grumbled now in earnest, making a loud scraping noise and the pot slowly filled up.  
“Bonnie, I just can’t do this with you anymore..” Marceline leaned on the wallpaper with her forearms.  
“Marcie, please...” Bubblegum went over to her, touching her shoulder.  
“Get out, Bonnibel.”  
“Marceline,”pleaded the girl, “I know I’m not always so devoted, but--”  
The vampire grabbed the girl by her upper arm and began hauling her towards the door.  
The coffee pot sputtered again.  
“--you’re the kindest, most wonderful person I know and--” Bubblegum broke off.  
Marceline opened the door and gestured for her to step out.  
She looked at Marceline who was glaring at the floor.  
The pink girl lunged, grabbing the wiry vampire’s shoulders as she attempted to make a final plea, she pushed against her, sending her against the wall and kissed her with all she had, with blistering passion, then she kissed her cheeks and her nose and her jaw. The vampire made no sound, accepting the kisses. Bonnibel planted one last kiss at her neck before the vampire drew her away and crossed her arms again.  
Tears had welled in her eyes and she looked away at the floor.  
“Please go, Bonnie,” wiping a tear from her eye.  
Bonnibel wanted nothing more than to take Marceline in her arms again, than to comfort her, than to reassure her. She hesitated, but when Marceline met her eyes, the stern treatise there forced her out the door.  
Marcie closed the door behind her with a slam and broke down against the wood, falling to sit, back against the portal. Tears coming in earnest now.  
The coffee pot had burst, a stream trickling across the kitchen counter onto the floor, filling the apartment, it seemed, with undrunk words.  
On the otherside of the door, Bonnibel pressed against the wood, “--and I love you. I love you, Marceline, I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of a downer, but it can't all be sunshine in the land of Oooo, otherwise we'd never appreciate the good things when they come our way.


End file.
